Halloween Suprises
by Tashielove
Summary: Mai and Naru have been dating for several years. Mai wants to go out for Halloween, but Naru won't let her. Mai sneaks out of the office and she ends up in a club with the whole SPR. What happens when Naru finds Mai in the club?


**Hello... I have nothing to say so, have fun reading! **

**_Normal P.O.V._**

It was another boring day at the office with no clients, and Naru had already had his 20th cup of tea. Not only that but it was also Halloween, and the poor Mai was stuck working.

"Naru~~~ Can I please go celebrate Halloween? Everyone else went, even Masako!" Mai whined.

Naru glanced at Mai and sighed, "Mai how many times do I have to tell you? You have work to do."

"But Naru I already did all my work, and I started tomorrows! You're being completely unfair. Who would have thought their own boyfriend would be so mean to them." Mai huffed.

"Mai." Naru said warningly with a glare. "Do you really want to dress up in a idiotic costume and collect candy? Honestly you are such a child, or is it that you have the intelligence of a 4 year old. Furthermore, even if we're a couple it doesn't mean I have to give you special privileges." Naru calmly said. But truthfully he just didn't want he wearing a skimpy outfit while other boys stared at her.

"You narcissistic jerk!" Mai's voice echoed through the office, and the slam of the door when she walked out made the room shake.

**_Mai's P.O.V._**

'I can't believe that jerk won't let me go out for Halloween!' I thought.

Suddenly my phone started to ring, I looked at the caller ID and it said Ayako. I picked up quickly "Hey, Ayako! I just asked Naru if I could leave and he said no, can you believe him?!" I bellowed through the phone.

"Shh, Mai you're being too loud. Anyway, don't worry, just sneak out and I'll be there to pick you up. Oh and I have a costume for you." Ayako answer. I could practically see the smirk on her face when she started to talked about the costume. But nonetheless I was happy she was coming to get me.

"Thank you Ayako! Thank you!" I whispered in the phone so Naru wouldn't over hear. "I'll be down in a minute." and with that I hung up.

I quickly ran around the office as fast as I could and grabbed all my things, and went outside to meet Ayako before Naru could notice I was gone.

After waiting for about 2 minutes, Ayako arrived and motioned for me to enter the back. I practically dove into the seat, and we sped away.

"So, where's the costume you were talking about?" I asked Ayako.

Suddenly she threw a bunch of clothed to the back with come boots. "Here wear them, if you don't want if I have one that you will hate even more." Ayako told me.

I looked at the clothes and gasped.

It was practically classified as a bikini. It had a police hat, and black knee high heeled boots, and the top had the words, 'Police' and the bottom had the words, 'You're under arrest'. I felt a blush coming on.

"Ayako, I can't possibly wear this." I exclaimed.

"Just wear it. Didn't I say one that I had one that's even worse. Also, if Naru catches you he will probably blush. Wouldn't you like to see that?" Ayako said.

I contemplated it for a bit, and finally gave in and wore it.

'These eight years have been good to me.' I thought as I wore the costume. My once flat chest was now replaced with D cups, and I have curves that anyone would kill for.

After a while of driving, Ayako finally stopped, and I saw that we were at a club.

"Ayako, you know were at a club... right?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot! Now come on out everyone is already here." She said.

I sighed as I slowly got out of the car, and the first thing I heard was a loud whistle right by me. I looked over and saw that everyone was here, and the one who whistled was Yasu.

Ayako and Monk were dressed as matching pirates, but Ayako's costume was _much_ more revealing. Masako was dressed as a princess, and John was a prince. I looked over to Yasu and I have to say he was hot, he was dressed up as Sebastian from Black Butler **(A/n... Don't own it, but isn't Sebastian just damn sexy .)**.

I greeted everyone and we went into the club that was blasting Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo **(A/n.. Don't own either)**.

**_Naru's P.O.V_**

It was quiet... too quiet.

"Mai, tea." I yelled through the office door.

When I didn't hear the familiar 'Okay' and the sound of Mai dragging her feet across the ground, not even the clatter of dishes, I started to get suspicious.

I walked out of my office and saw that the entire place was completely empty. I stared at the door for a while when it hit me. "She snuck out and went to the party!" I said to myself. I grabbed my keys and went to look for her. Thankfully Monk has a big mouth and told me where they were going tonight.

'Just you wait Mai.' I thought.

**_Mai's P.O.V._**

When we got in the club, the bright lights made me go blind for a second. When I could see again I saw all the people dancing and I smirked to myself. "This is gonna be fun!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

Me and the gang walked over to the bar and we all got shots. I quickly downed mine and grabbed another after another, until I had 5 shots.

When I was going to grab my next shot, a guy with messy blond hair and green eyes walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to dance.

I contemplated it and said, "Sure! I don't have anything better to do". I grabbed his arm and ran onto the dance floor and started dancing.

I swayed my hips to the rhythm and I felt my hips slightly grind against the guy I was dancing with. But I thought little of it because of the drunken state I was in. Suddenly I felt the guy wrap his arms around my waist, I was about to say something until something, or rather someone, dragged me away from the guy and took me to the corner of the club.

I looked at my captor and saw it was Naru.

'Oh crap.' I thought. But I tried to play it off cool, "Hey Naru, what brings you here?" I asked.

He glared at me and pinned me against the wall. "I don't know Mai. Maybe it's the fact that you left the office without telling me. And now I saw you were grinding hips with a different guy". He whispered into my ear and licked it. "Looks like you should be punished".

I felt a shiver course through me. "N-N-Naru I please don't do this now, I-I was going to say something to that guy, it's not like I wa-". My sentence was cut off when he kissed me while slipping his tongue through my lips and into my mouth, I kissed back with the same intensity. He suddenly stopped.

"Furthermore, you let other guys see you in such revealing clothes. I should be the only one that's allowed to see you like this... and the only one who can have the pleasure of taking it off you" He said while sucking on my neck, and grinding against me. I could feel his growing member under his pants, and I tried hard to suppress a moan.

"Naru." I said breathlessly while biting my lip. "Let's take this somewhere else." I whispered into his ear and bucked my hips against him.

_To Be Continued..._

**Kyaa! This is the first time I wrote something so... different... ~~Blushes~~. It's gonna be so hard writing the next chapter o.O **


End file.
